I've Got A Feeling
by Beatlefnatic
Summary: Jasper and Bella bonding, with a little Emmett thrown in. One-Shot for now, but depending on reactions, possible two-shot. Another song based fluff. Now Complete.
1. I've Got A Feeling

Jasper POV

Bella and Emmett were down in the living room, setting up the family Wii and 'Bella's' copy of _Beatles RockBand._ Emmett had purchased it for Bella as a birthday present, but nobody in the family was fooled. He had wanted -no, craved - it from the moment he'd heard about the plans. Luckily, Bella liked the Beatles, and went along with Emmett's plan. It also helped her accept gifts easier.

"Ooh! Perfect." Bella laughed, presumably at something Emmett showed her on the screen. Edward's chuckle from their bedroom meant he knew what Emmett was thinking. I was hit with a wave of anticipation and mischievousness, but couldn't pinpoint from whom.

"Jazz, you might want to come downstairs and witness this." My lovely wife *suggested* from her spot next to me, never looking away from her fashion magazine.

Sighing, I set down my journal, and stood, ready to follow her downstairs. Within seconds, Edward and Rosalie joined us, waves of curiosity pouring off of them.

Bella glanced over her shoulder as she sensed us enter the room, and grinned. Nervously, she adjusted the bass across her shoulders and stepped up to the mic stand. "I'm singing, right Emmett?"

Uh oh. Anticipation from Bella was NEVER a good sign.

Emmett grinned back and nodded, adjusting his own guitar before queuing everything up, purposefully blocking the song title from our view. "You got that right Bells."

Within seconds, I knew why Alice had insisted I join her downstairs, and why Edward and Rose wanted to watch their partners in action. When Bella was human, the two of us had bonded over this song, after she let it slip that it reminded her of me. It figured that this would be the song they'd play.

"_I've got a feeling, a feeling deep inside, oh yea_" Bella winked at me, before turning her complete focus back to the game, and letting me get a chuckle from my memories.

I guessed this song was no longer just our little secret, but the story behind it would be. _Sorry Edward._ I thought, grinning wider.

**a/n - I can't decide if I want this to be a one-shot or if I want to include a flashback to the day Jasper and Bella bonded over this song (I've Got A Feeling by the Beatles). I have part of the flashback written already, so please review and let me know what you think. Thanks! **


	2. The Flashback

**A/N - This takes place sometime in the Eclipse time frame, when Edward is refusing to leave Bella alone, in fear of her running to La Push. And, I couldn't resist a little Jasper/Bella bonding. I don't see enough of them.**

JPOV

Even with my vampire memory, I couldn't recall the exact situation that led me here. Edward was out hunting, and somehow, I was left in charge of my soon to be sister-in-law. Alice had chirped something about bonding time before she flitted out of the house behind Edward.

So, here we were, listening to Bella's new iPod over the stereo system in the living room, as we both read, each of our bodies curled up on separate couches. I was trying to keep her safe, and my bloodlust at bay, while amusing Alice's idea of bonding.

I was absorbed in a Civil War journal while Bella surprised me with _Gone With The Wind_. I hadn't realized she was a fan of the book.

Bella must have caught my curious glance, "I've always liked the Civil War…we don't cover it nearly enough in school." Her cheeks flushed a bright red as she spoke, realizing who she was talking to.

A few hours had easily passed when Bella suddenly giggled, hitting me with a wave of amusement, mixed with a dose of secrecy. When I looked over my book at her, her face was carefully set into a neutral expression. Then, she giggled again.

"Care to share?" I drawled, arching an eyebrow as she shook her head, pushing her nose further into the novel.

"It's nothing," She bit her lower lip, hysteria pulsing from her.

I arched another eyebrow.

"Well," she mumbled, turning bright red before pausing some Beatles song that had been playing, "This song sort of reminds me of you…"

"Of me?" I snorted is disbelief.

"Emotions…" She muttered, punching a combination of buttons to start the track over, and set the repeat function. "Just listen. Carefully."

As the song played out over the speakers, my jaw dropped, and pretty soon the two of us were lying on the floor, laughing hysterically as the track repeated itself, playing over and over as each of us found new lyrics that fit with me and how we assumed the rest of the family felt with an empath around. Occasionally, Bella would sober up, and try to explain her original logic, but laughter always overtook her before she could finish.

"_Everybody had a wet dream…_" The first time I registered that line, one face popped into my mind, and judging by the shade of scarlet spreading across Bella's cheeks, she had the same idea.

We were still listening to the iPodwhen Edward and Alice returned, the positions of our bodies betraying the fact that something monumental had occurred. We were no longer on two separate couches, instead, resting shoulder to shoulder against the base of one couch, still stretched out on the floor. That, and the fresh round of giggles Bella would dissolve into anytime someone even breathed the word 'feelings.'

This song would be our little secret, and I mentally thanked Alice for 'seeing' the two of us having our bonding time. Edward arched an eyebrow at me, as I shook my head and began reciting Civil War majors in my head, in Japanese. _Like I thought, our little secret._

**AN - Thanks for reading! I really appreciate the reviews, and I will try to respond to all of them. Let me know what you thought! I have other one-shots in the works.**

**~B**


End file.
